Jurassic Park VIII: Power
The eighth story in the PYTHNUT Franchise. Rules are the same, has 2 books. But this time around, it will be written by Peenut2k7 around the Second Book, and will have a little plot twist in the second to last chapter... Book 1: An Unlikely Alliance Prologue The T.rex.U and Oxalaia end their war, making the Tyrannolaia Tribe, with Crusher (T-U) as the king and Demon (Oxy) as the queen. Chapter 1: Starter Hunt A young rogue Tyrannosaurus Ultimus is on the hunt. It finds a Dilophosaurus, and lurks in a grove of trees. The Dilo looks at the bushes, but sees nothing. The Rex snags Dilo's leg, and drops him. The Dilo bites the T.rex's leg and uses it the climb up on the Rex, but is flung into a tree. The T-Rex child closes in, but the Dilophosaurus lets out a call to his pack. The child shrugs, and closes his head in on the Dilophosaur. But while he is doing this, the Dilophosaurus pack unleashes a barrage of poison upon the T-Rex-U. The pack roars, and feeds on the small meal, but Crusher comes out of the trees and eats the pack. Chapter 2: Ingen vs. Biosyn The workers of Biosyn and Ingen fight for some reason. After a long fight, Biosyn retreats after an Earthquake spilts the battlefield in half. Two workers run into the Tyrannolaia Tribe. One worker escapes but a female Oxalaia slices one of the worker's head off. Ingen also retreats, but has won the battle. Chapter 3: Tyrannosaurus vs. Titanoceratops A herd of Titanoceratops are grazing. A pair of Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus are stalking the herd. They find a male who has strayed away from the herd. The pair scares away the herd and attacks the lone male. The male goes in first, but the Titano headbutts him. The Tyrannosaurus Female preforms a Double Brow Horn snap, but the Ceratopsian easily gets up. The female jumps on the dinosaur's back, and this easily crushes the horned titan's back. The Tyrannosaur roars in victory and she takes the carcass back to the Tyrannolaia Tribe. But the male, however, has recieved a fatal injury. He slowly bleeds to death in the forest, insects drinking infection from the horn wounds. Crusher takes the male back to the tribe for a funeral ceremony. Chapter 4: Spinosaurus vs. Triceratops A pair of Spinosaurus are hunting. They find a herd of Triceratops, and isolate a weak one. They attack the herbivorous horned, with the Trike stabbing the male in the chest, and the male roars in pain and dies. The angered female slices the Trike's frill with it's hand talons, an with the frill out of the way, slashes open the throat of the Trike, killing the creature. The Spinosaurus roars in victory and eats the carcass. Chapter 5: Saurophganax vs Torvosaurus A group of humans deserted on the island are trying to find something to eat. They find a Saurophaganax nest, but are scared away by the mother. The Allosaur kills one of the humans, a fat one. A Torvosaurus roars at the mother Sauro, issuing a fight. The Sauro accepts, and the two beasts circle each other like gladiators. The Torvosaurus gets the first bite, but simply yanks off some scales. With the Torvosaur exhausted, the Saurophaganax bites Torvo's skull. The Torvo retaliates with a leg bite. Angry ,the mother slashes open a big wound in the Torvosaurus's side. The Torvo roars shortly, but has no idea what comes next. The Saurophaganax puts his nec k into the Torvo's mouth and pushes up as hard as he can, snapping his teeth and jaws, while making blood pour enormously from Torvosaurus' mouth, rips both arms off and swallows them (a bit of choking ensues), breaks both legs, angering the Torvosaurus but he fails to attack, rips the back of it's head open, rips the tail off and throws it, breaks and crushes the neck organs, crushes Torvo's skull,and to make sure it's dead, decapisctes the creature. Saurophaganax roars and drags the Ultra Bloody Torvosaurus to the nest to eat. Chapter 6: Lioplerudon An adult female Liopleroudon is hunting for prey. She finds the second largest fish ever, Leedsichtysis. The female follows an old animal. The Lio quickly bites Leed's gills and crushes them. The fish, needing gills to breathe, dies. The Lio begins to feast on the carcass. Suddenly, a fully grown bull Lioplerodon plunges down and bites the female's tail. The female bites the male's fipper. The female escapes while the male feeds on the carcass. The female dosen't know that her tail wound is a map for a even bigger animal. Chapter 7: A Lesson Learned! A giant shadow lurks in deep waters. A female Predator X is cautious, she doesn't want her tail to become a magnet for predators. A Tylosaurus approaches her, but is scared away by something larger... An adult male Megalodon is stalking her in silence. The P. X picks up the scent of a very large animal, bigger than her, and there is only one animal bigger than her: Megalodon. She sees the Megalodon and chases after it. The deserted humans try to escape by boat, but the Predator X jumps straight on their boat, and the survivors swim back to the mainland. The pliosaur bites Meg's tail, but Meg bites his attacker's tail. The X lets go of the shark's tail as it escapes from the shark's jaws. The damage has been done, the Predator X will have to die slowly. But just as the animal is about to die, it feels a large amo unt of pain in it's ribcage, the Megalodon has crushed the ribcage. The Predator X's carcass is then torn apart by the shark. Revenge has been carried. Chapter 8: Paradise What's left of the humans has run into something good.A huge herd of herbivores like Triceratops and many more appears. However an alpha male Ceratosaurus appears and kills a Pachycephalosaurus.The Ceratosaurus drags the dead prey to it's territory to feast on with it's pack members,two female Ceratosaurus.One of the humans says "Let's get some rest for tomorrow." The others agree. The next day, Crusher is out hunting. He stumbles on the herd and hides in the bushes. An Anatotitan is closest to the bush is Crusher's target. Crusher quickly snaps the Hadrosaur's neck. Crusher then looks at the humans. He watches them, and they all stand still. Crusher still sees them, and grabs a leg. The human's body is crushed and swallowed by Crusher. A human can't fill up Crusher, so he focuses on the Anatotitan carcass. Like a lion, he drags it back to the Tyrannolaia Tribe to feed on. Chapter 9: International Attack! A part of the huge herd seen earlier, Ouranosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Maiasaura are peacefully grazing. An Oxalaia, a Spinosaurus, and a Carcharodontosaurus are stalking them. Each Predator chooses it's target. The predators then strike, the herd running in panic. The Oxalaia strikes down a Maiasaura while the other two predators chase after their prey. Spinosaurus bites an Ouranosaurus, but Carcharodontosaurus bites Spinosaurus's neck and headbutts him. Spinosaurus retaliates with a claw swipe.The Spinosaurus is close to a Parasaurolophus and kills it with effective claw swipes. The Carcharodontosaurus bites down on the sail of the Ouranosaurus ,critically injuring it. The Carcharodontosaurus digs it's claws deep into flesh and snaps it's neck. The three predators go to their respective territory, Oxalaia: Tyrannolaia Tribe, Spinosaurus: A cave, and Carcharodontosaurus: The Nest. Chapter 10: Triple Threat! Another part of the herd, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurus are socializing with each other when they are interrupted by an enormus Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. One from each herd chooses to battle this 20.5 meter long, 40 ton monster. The Stego strikes with a tail spike to the temple. The Tyrannosaur roars in pain as it crushes Stego's skull, but Stego stabbed his tail into T.rex.U's side, and the tail droops to the ground,l eaving eight long scratch marks on the Rex's side. The Ankylosaurus slams it's club into the Rex's leg and head. The armour protects Rex's face but not his legs. The Tyrannosaurus bites Anky's tail and flanks. The Rex flips Anky over by grabbing it's skull, and slams the Ankylosaur's neck into the ground,killing the armoured creature. The Rex then feels an extraoridnary pain in his stomach, like his organs being torn out. The Tyrannosaur bite the Trike's left horn, but the other horn imaples it's eye. The Tyrannosaur targets the right horn and rips it off. The one-horned Trike's frill gets bitten and stomped on. Trike stabs Rexy's leg with his nose horn. The Tyrannosaur chomps on Trike's neck, and throws him. The King rips open a huge chunk of meat in the dinosaur's back, killing it. The Tyrannosaurus roars in victory and takes all three carcass back to the Tyrannolaia Tribe. Book 2: Ice Age Uprising Chapter 11: Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus vs Deinocherius A herd of Deinocherius is feeding while a male Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus is stalking them. The Tyrannosaurus lunges at one of the members. The Deinocherius slashes at the Tyrannosaurus with it's long cla ws, and the Tyrannosaurus is fazed and injured for a couple seconds. The Tyrannosaur bites the 7ft arms of Deinocherius. The Deinocherius uses it claws to slash at the king. The King is struck by a claw slash to the brain, and is paralyzed. But before the Deinocherius can kill him, the T-Rex-U is unparalyzed and is able to snap the creature's neck. The Tyrannosaurus roars in victory and brings it back to the Tyrannolaia Tribe. Chapter 12: King Replacement The Oxalaia Queen, Demon, has recently been attacked by a Megalodon, despite killing him. She looks at Crusher, and sighs. She is too injured to keep her place. She tells him that she is giving her title as King of the Dinosaurs to Crusher. He roars in happiness, and after they heal Demon up, they have a ceremony. It is a happy day for the T-Rex-U, an okay day for the Oxalaia... but a horrible day for the herbivores of Isla Tyrannus. Chapter 13: Cave Hyenas vs Cave Lion! A Cave Lion is wandering the snowy cap of the volcano. A clan of Cave Hyenas comes out, and they challenge the Lion to a duel. The hyenas charge, and the lion charges as well. They stain the snow with blood, but the hyenas are proving to be a worthy opponent. One jumps on the lion's mane, and tears some hair off. The others go for all four legs, but the Cave Lion knocks one off, and tricks the others into killing him. The hyenas find out the trick, and even though they are winning, something stops them. Crusher. He walks up to the pack, and growls. They move the battle to the other side of the volcano, but this time, the lion has the upper hand. He crushes one hyena in the head, but finally, the Dominant female hyena downs the lion with a jaw crush. The three remaining hyenas cackle, and eat the carcass, but they are soon chased off by an oddly colored Oxalaia hatchling. The Oxalaia roars and feeds on the remaining meat. Chapter 14: Royalty's Price Crusher and the clan head down to a large gorge. An Oxalaia stands above, but he is not of the Tyrannolaia Tribe. He is a rogue, against the T-Rex-U. He shoves a boulder to the valley floor, and a rumble is heard. A rather clumsy T-Rex-U is crushed by the rock, but that is not the only problem. Demon looks into the distance. A Xenoceratops Stampede! The tribe runs for their lives, when they notice Demon has fallen behind, and is now stuck in the maze of clashing hooves. Crusher runs into the Xenoceratops herd, and searches for the Oxalaia Queen. He slams many a Ceratopsian with his tail, but killing none, until he finds Demon being approached by a male Oxalaia, even larger than Demon and Crusher alike, the one who tried to kill both of them. Demon shakes the male from her calf, and the male stumbles back, crushing a couple Xenoceratops in the process. She shoves the stampede out of her way, slowly moving towards Crusher. Suddenly, they both fall from their feet! The Xenoceratops are speeding... but why? It turns out there is a Velociraptor pack trying to catch prey at the end of the herd! Crusher throws the Xenoceratops out of his way, and grabs Demon by the scruff, not damaging her in any major way. He carries the beaten Oxalaia to safety, where the rest of the tribe stands. But the Male Oxalaia still lives... Category:Pythor9449 Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:FanFiction Category:Fan-Fiction Series